Electronic mailboxes are known means for enabling people to receive and send electronic or digital content such as emails. Cloud storage has developed to enable people to store digital content on remote storage media over a network, which may be accessible from a plurality of devices communicatively coupled to the network. These known systems rely on the individual to organize the received content.